


Naeishi Drabbles <3

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ishimaru is a dumb boy but we love him, Kendo, M/M, Naeishi - Freeform, Naeishi-Centric, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of naeishi because I love them and I need writing practice.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 30





	Naeishi Drabbles <3

**Author's Note:**

> yes i ship naeishi, yes i am real. if ANYONE leaves hate, i'm obliterating this entire book. just kidding, i love them too much sdkhffh  
> also sorry for how short this seems, i typed this up really fast haha!
> 
> Makoto Naegi winds up failing his mathematics class, and he begins to believe hes really living up to his given title of The Ultimate Unlucky Student. Though his teacher, who happens to be the kendo team's coach, offers him a chance at redemption. ( Part one

_‘ Another flunked test.. ‘_ Makoto thought hopelessly, his tired eyes lowering to the paper in his hands. He leaned against a locker with the paper crinkling in his palms, heart pounding in his ears as he anxiously thought about the consequences. Just his luck, even after all the studying he did with Asahina, Sakura, and Chihiro, he still managed to fail.

“That’s the Ultimate Unlucky Student for you.” A voice mused from in front of him, causing his head to lift up quickly.  
The owner of the voice, Junko Enoshima, stood by her sister Mukuro. She had a taunting smirk, while Mukuro maintained her untainted and stoic expression.

“You seem surprised you failed this one, Naegi. I mean, really.. What did you expect? At this rate, you’re going to be stuck with this year's first years!” Junko snorted as she changed her shoes, slamming the locker shut.

  
“Junko-” Mukuro started, but immediately cut herself short once she noticed the side eye her sister gave her.

“Well anyways, Naegi.. Better luck next year, yeah? Who knows, maybe your luck will actually turn around!” Junko laughed, nudging Mukuro’s side with her elbow, shifting to turn out and walk to the front doors of their school.

Makoto watched with a steady stare as Junko walked out with a taunting grin, and left him behind in his saddened state. His green eyes met grey, and he let out a heavy breath before giving a gentle smile to Mukuro who continued to stare momentarily before walking off with Junko.

 _' Am I really going to fail..? Am I really just that unlucky? '_ Makoto thought fearfully, eyes wide as they raised to watch the ceiling in an attempt to avoid the tears stinging the backs of his eyes. His breath got stuck in his throat momentarily, before he lowered his head and brought the sleeve of his shirt to his eyes to wipe them.

_' No, ' Makoto thought. ' No way in hell am I going to let Enoshima push me around, and no way am I going to fail. There's gotta be something I can do, maybe if I ask Gode-kyouju I can find something I can do! '_ He thought again, putting up a determined front.

"Hey, Naegi! Mondo, Chihiro and I are goin' out for soba! You down?" Leon called out from nearby, causing Makoto to turn over with a closed eyed grin.

"Not tonight, Kuwata, but thanks! I've gotta pass!" Makoto chirped sprinting off down the hall, stumbling as he turned the corner and continued to his destination.

"He does know teachers don't leave until 6:00.. Right?" Chihiro asked softly, looking up at his friends with furrowed brows.

"Maybe, but what do ya expect? Naegi's a huge ditz, even if he doesn't wanna admit it." Leon chided with a shaking of his head, nodding towards the door.

"Now let's go, I'm hungry for soba.."

Makoto's breaths came out in short huffs as he pumped his arms, eyes focused on the upcoming staircase. He expected a stoic chide from a teacher, maybe something along the lines of, 'No running,' or 'Watch it,' but nothing came. The silence and the occasional thump of his red sneakers hitting the polished floors filled his ears, and he didn't pay it any mind. He was dead set on getting to the classroom and talking to his teacher, especially if it was the final block in determining his passing grade for the year.

His eyes widened once he noticed the familiar sign sticking off the wall, slowing his steps suddenly. He grinned i triumph as he began to stumble to a stop, but suddenly something collided with his body. Makoto let out a heavy grunt, and tumbled to the floor with a thud.

"Oh man, sorry Naegi! Guess I better watch my step, huh?" 

Makoto looks up to see the tall and built upperclassman Akane Owari, in one hand a half eaten pastry, and the other remained outstretched to help him. He winced as he lifted his head, eyes widening in surprise at the girl suddenly above him. He gawked for a moment, unsure what to say to the brute so he just let out a dumb mumble.

"Uh.. Naegi? You good, man?" Akane asked tilting her head, Makoto's eyes widening .

"Y-Yeah!" Makoto stuttered out, grasping her hand a little too quickly with his clammy one.

"Sorry, I was uh.. Just dazed, I was trying to get here in a rush." He chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck as Akane hoisted him up with little to no effort. 

He stumbled forwards again, only to grunt when his gut met Akane's outstretched arm. He let out a weak cry, and doubled over in an attempt to shield his body from more damage.

"Heh, guess you are unlucky huh, Makoto? Well anyways, sorry for bumping; int you! I've gotta split, but seeya around dude!" Owari hummed stuffing her face with the pastry again before sprinting off, tennis shoes scraping against the floor.

"Oh man, she packs a punch..." Makoto grumbled rubbing his stiff and sore shoulder, wincing when he felt the tense muscle loosen at the rubbing.

"Mr. Naegi, I sure hope you aren't causing trouble in the halls after hours." A lively voice hummed from nearby, causing Makoto to shoot up and whip around.

"G-Gode-Sensei! You're still here!" Makoto gasped, brows raising in excitement.

"Of course I am, all teachers stay after until six. You don't seem like a teacher, though." The man hummed approaching his student, who fiddled with the wrinkled page in his hands.

Makoto's hands grew clammy again and he looked around before releasing a heavy sigh.

"It's.. Just that," He paused. "I'm scared to fail, and I wanted to ask you for help. I'm trying so hard, but none of the work I do is paying off! I know it's so super close to the end of the year, but I really am outta options and I just want to pass your class, sir-!"

"Naegi, calm down. I understand, as a student on the brink of failing, you're stressed. Now, what was that last part?"

"I feel like... I'm out of options, sir. I just, really want to pass with all my classmates, but this class is really bringing me down. I'm not sure what else I can do now.." 

Makoto lowered his stare to his red sneakers, eyes dull and stinging again. Of course his teacher was going to give up on, and god did it suck. Junko was right, Makoto was hopeless, and he would never graduate and he'd end up working for some crime boss or even at a fast food restaurant for his entire life. 

"Makoto, I have a question for you.." His teacher suddenly spoke up, causing the boy to lift his head gently.

"Do you know anything about kendo?"

_' No, '_ Makoto thought instantly, biting his lower lip. _' But I do if it means I pass..'_

"Yeah, actually!" He lied. "I love ken..Kendo!"

"Really?" His teacher hummed raising his brows in surprised, letting out a small hum before opening up his satchel bag.

"Then here." He said pulling out a paper, displaying a man in clunky attire while an address was underneath, _**Kisho's Kendo Academy**_ , which was written in bold lettering.

"I work as a kendo instructor, and actually.. One of your classmates attend, but I'd love to have young team manager to help me out. It'd be a great help, Naegi."

Makoto paled, "I-I wouldn't be-"

"No you wouldn't be participating, you'd just be assisting with mundane tasks. For example, you'd help with stocking equipment and organizing matches for us. This would just be.. An extra credit opportunity."

_' Tell him you lied, you can find another way to get your grade up, Makoto! '_

"That sounds great.. What time do practices start?" Makoto urged with raised brows, feigning his interest.

"They run five-thirty to eight'o'clock. Not too late for you, I presume?"

"N-Not at all!" Makoto stammered, waving his hands anxiously in front of himself.

"Good. Then I expect to see you there tomorrow, is that clear Mr. Naegi?"

"Y-yeah! Of course sir, not a second late, I swear!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, heart slowing when his teacher nodded and let out a satisfied huff of air.

"Alright good, then I'll see you tomorrow. Now get some rest, taming these fighters takes some work."

"On it! Good night, sir.."

"Good night Makoto." 

With that, Makoto's teacher walked off down the hall leaving Makoto who stood alone now staring holes into the man's back. His smile never dropped until the teacher turned the corner, leaving Makoto to stare deeply at the kendo flyer.

_"So how do I learn kendo in one night..?"_


End file.
